Figure 17 One Half
by Talonhunter
Summary: Ranma one half & Figure 17 crossover. Takes place about 5 years after the end of Figure 17 and the Safron story arc in the Manga. CHAPTER 1 NOW SPELL CHECKED AND A SHORT CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

OK. First of all, I want to thank you for stopping by to read my First,( and probably only) Ranma ½ crossover(and since there are no Figure 17 stories I have found yet),from among the multitudes of other Ranma stories here. Second, I hope you all enjoy my offering here..( and to those looking, I will be back at it on IMM and The HONDA factor soon) and of course Third, I don't own Ranma ½, Figure 17, or any other stories I may ...ah, borrow from...and make no claims to anything but what I created here from my erratic imagination. BTW ...The story here takes place about 5 years after the end of Figure 17, which will also bring into play Ranma ½ just after the Safron storyline... 

Figure 17 One Half

By Talonhunter

Chapter 1...Rebirth.

A young woman rides a train from Tokyo's Shigura Jr High to meet her father at the Airport. A look of peace and serenity across her face. 'How long had it been?' she thinks to herself. 'Almost 5 years since we left the farm in Hokaido to open the bakery in Tokyo. ' She thinks, 5 long and lonely years without her best friend. Sure there were letters to the others and pictures too, but no one else remembered Hikaru except her. Now with grandfathers illness, she and her father were going back to the farm, for a little while anyway. " I sure wish Hitome could have come, at least for school break" she thinks aloud,  
but understands why. " I also need to visit Sheo's site while I am there too" and with that , the young woman known as Tsubasa Shiina looks out towards the past she alone on earth remembers.

-  
-------------------

"Come on, Akane, lets get moving." A young man with a black pigtail, a red Chinese shirt and black pants calls out to the young woman on the train platform. "Nabiki will kill us if we miss this flight."

The growl that came from the young woman surprised all on the train platform. " I KNOW THAT RANMA!" she said to him as she caught up to him. Then suddenly blushing at the stares from the other Airport passengers.

"Ya know," Ranma said in a low voice," you don't need to be such a tomboy" and smirked at her in a sidelong glance to show her he was kidding, and looking over at him, she could see why she had come to love this boy, though she would never in a million years admit it to anybody (even herself most the time).

"I Know Ranma, You just make me so mad sometimes, and I was shopping down there." Akane said as they quickly made their way down to the Air terminal check in. "This training mission and research in Hokaido for our make ups was a blessing, let alone that Nab's was able to find air fare so cheap"

"I know, that's why I don't want to mess this up."Ranma said back to her. and the young couple continued down the concourse path and thru security to get to the plane on time.

"Last boarding call for flight 1354 to Hokaido, will those passengers with tickets for flight 1354 to Hokaido please board at gate 121..."

"Come on Akane, lets roll.." the young martial artist said over his shoulder not seeing the young woman step in front of them

"Ranma, Look out" Akane said almost too late

Ans d as Ranma turned to erect a Ki shield from incoming danger, it flaired against one Tsubasa Shiina,  
and almost knocked her off her feet.

-  
-------------------

"Last boarding call for flight 1354 to Hokaido, will those passengers with tickets for flight 1354 to Hokaido please board at gate 121..."

Tsubasa looked up from the bathroom sink. " Oh no, I'm gonna miss my flight" she cried and finished putting her things into her bag in a hurry. Stepping quickly out the door and thru the busy airport concourse, she didn't see the young man until it was too late. A "Ranma, Look out" was her only warning.

At contact with his Ki shield, Tsubasa felt a strange, yet almost familiar and forgotten feeling. just before she passed out.

"...ubasa, Tsubasa? can you hear me?" the voice sounded faint but welcome.

"Hikaru? Is that you?" she asked but got no reply. Looking around, she thought this area looked like someplace she had been before. then it started to fade out...

"..ook what you made me do, Akane. Geez, Don't ever startle me like that." a voice was saying above her. As the blackness faded away she saw a pigtail braid wearing boy and a short haired girl at her sides.

"Well, Excuse me, I just thought you might appreciate not knocking someone head over teakettle Ranma. " the girl shot back at the boy.

" But you know how high my defenses are since I battled Safron. I really could have hurt her." He admonished.

Akane opened her mouth and then shut it again. This was another reason why they were going to Hokaido. To have a chance to finally come down from that Safron business, and the fiance debacle that ruined their wedding, and ... the list was too long to go into. Hopefully the rest of the NWC would not find out where they had gone and if they did, would leave well enough alone.

Ranma turned his attention back to the young woman between him and Akane. When she collapsed at the contact with Ranma's Ki shield they had seen she was on the same flight as they were to Hokaido.  
And seeing how they could not just abandon her to the fates, Ranma and Akane brought her along. He could see she was awake now and started to apologize, and make introductions. "Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome, this is Akane Tendo, sorry bout this." and stopped at the end of the line in front of gate 121.

The girl looked up at the boy then over to the girl. Something clicked in her memory. " I use to know a Akane or two, a long time ago." then looking over at Akane again, she then remembered "Oh, my god.  
I am suppose to meet my father at the gate before we board. then looking around she couldn't see him.

Ranma and Akane both looked around for someone looking around for someone and couldn't see anyone either. "Maybe he already got onboard" Ranma said, " We could check in at the gate first."

"Good idea, Ranma" Akane said as she looked at the young woman who was about their age. 'Why does she look so...' was Akane's unfinished thought as Tsubasa's cell phone started to ring. She answered it as the got to the boarding gate. "

"Hello," she said into the Phone

'Hiya sweetie. Did you make it to the airplane yet?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.

"We just got to the boarding gate, Daddy. Did you already board? " Tsubasa asked.

"No, I am afraid not kiddo. I got tied up at the shop, with all the last minute stuff and got stuck in traffic." her father said.

"Do you want me to wait for you then and catch a later flight?" she asked, already feeling a little down.

"No, you go ahead. the next flight available to Hokaido is in 2 days, and I don't want you to worry about things you can't control." he said.

"Are you sure, Daddy. I can always catch the train home?" Tsubasa said.

"I am quite sure. Now you go ahead and don't worry about this. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Ok daddy. I'll see you in a couple days. Take care and remember I love you." Tsubasa said into the phone.

"You too, Kiddo, Remember, I love you too." and with that he hung up the phone.

Tsubasa clicked her receiver off. Almost ,but not quite crying.

"Tickets please" the woman behind the counter said.

"You ok?" Akane asked.

"My Daddy got stuck and wont make it for 2 more days now" Tsubasa said.

"Geez, that's to bad" Ranma said as he handed his, Akane's and her ticket to the agent.

The agent looked at the tickets and said." Did you want to sit together as a group?"

"Huh?" all three asked together.

The agent went on "Well, all three seats are in different spots on the plane. But I do have a opening for three together in First Class. There is no additional fees." she said with a smile.

"FIRST CLASS?" Akane sputtered out.

"Can we have a minute?" Ranma asked.

"Just that. The plane is all but boarded, except for you three." She smiled again.

It wasn't till that point Ranma realized he was a she. "Drat it, Akane. You could have told me."

"Told you what?" She said then noticed. "When did this happen?" she asked.

Tsubasa took the moment to see what the other two were talking about. There in front of her was a busty red head wearing Ranma's clothing and pigtail. "Oh.." was all that came from her mouth. "I think we better take those seats." she said to the gate agent.

"Very good ladies. I know what it's like to fly without a chaperon. And from what I saw boarding this flight earlier, well..." she smiled warmly at the trio.

"Lets get going, we don't want to make the plane LATE, now do we." Akane singsonged. then under her breath. "We can fix this later Ranma" and got the boarding passes from the agent.

Sighing in resignation. Ranma followed Tsubasa and Akane onto the plane, looking around at the ceiling until s/he saw were the cold water was condensation on the overhead AC unit s/he was just under.  
'Well it could be worse', s/he thought, 'At least this way we get to go First Class.' and with a slight spring in his/er step, boarded the plane.

A half hour later into the flight, Tsubasa having finally remembered she hadn't introduced herself to Ranma and Akane, did so. And it was shortly after that she got around to asking about Ranma's situation. " Well it's kinda embarrassing, see. I got me a curse that turns me into a girl with cold water and back to a boy with hot water. So what's your story, for someone who got zapped by a Ki shield,  
you are taking this pretty well."

"I have seen some pretty strange things in my life, so your gender change curse don't shock me. It's interesting, yes, but that's about it." Then turning to Akane, "So how does this affect your relationship with the boy half?" she asked.

"What relationship?" both Akane and Ranma snorted together.

"Between the never ending battles for life, the annual Fiancé of the week fest and Scheming people,  
parents included, we don't have a relationship. That's part of why we are on this trip, to see if we really have a relationship or not." Akane spoke up.

" I'm sorry to hear that. I know Hokaido is a wonderful place, very tranquil and peaceful. So maybe you will get that chance finally." Tsubasa said.

"I hope so," Ranma said to no one in particular and closing his/er eyes, "I really do." and then drifted off to sleep.

Akane looked over at the now girl. " baka" she spoke and smiled.

Tsubasa saw the look of love on Akane's face. " You really love him, don't you? Curse and all."

Akane blushed at that thought. "Yeah, I guess I do. But there are times..." she trailed off.

Sensing the bubbling under the surface, Tsubasa changed the subject. "Where are you two staying in Hokaido?"

"I don't know. Knowing Ranma here we would probably be camping out all summer. That or a Hostelry or something." Akane said.

"Why not come with me then. I am going to stay with some friends of mine and my fathers. They have a working farm and bakery there, so I don't think they would mind if you guys stayed for a while"  
Tsubasa said.

" I don't know. We wouldn't want to get you in any trouble with them." Akane said.

"Don't worry. They will like you guys, just Ranma will need to keep his , a ,problem under wraps"  
Tsubasa said.

Akane laughed. " I don't think that will be a problem. Ok, we'll do it. Thank you Tsubasa."

Tsubasa smiled back at her. "My pleasure. You and Ranma have made my Day much Better than it had been..." she trailed off remembering what she had forgotten so long ago. " Akane, did you go to school in Nerma when you where little?"

"Did I? I still do, Though it's Fukurian High these days. Why..." Then it hit her. "Shiina, of course weren't you in Ms Shuma's class?"

"That's right. but we moved when mom got sick. God that was what 8 or 9 years ago?" Tsubasa said looking over at Akane and remembering.

"Yeah, that's it. I thought your name sounded familiar." Akane said Now remembering it was about that time her mom had died as well. "So how is your mom now?" Akane asked carefully.

"We lost her about 6 months after we left Nerma." she stated softly.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I know what it's like to loose a parent." Akane stated trying to cover up her fopau.

"It's ok. I still miss her sometimes, but I'm ok." Tsubasa said reassuringly to Akane. "So, How did you and Ranma get together?" she asked.

"That, is a long story my friend. Short story is we were promised to each other a long time ago, and shortly after Ranma got his curse, his father decided it was time to make good on that promise and came to our Dojo. the rest is history and its thick enough to fill a bookshelf." Akane laughed.

Tsubasa smiled at that. " I hope you and Ranma find what you want in Hokaido, Akane. So what is the other thing you and Ranma are going to Hokaido for?" she asked.

"Well because we missed some classes from school, we got offered the chance to make up for it by coming here to research what was killing off the wild flowers here 5 years ago and again this spring.  
They think it might be illegal dumping, but Ranma has his money on something else." Akane said.

"You said the wild flowers were dying again?" Tsubasa had a slight look of horror on her face.

"Yeah, The teacher doing the research use to be a reporter from some newspaper back then. It made him change back to his college education and begin teaching in Nerma a couple years ago." Said a now puzzled Akane."What's wrong Tsubasa?"

"N...n..noththing, I just have some memories of it that's all." Tsubasa said. Then changing the thought,  
"How about when we get to the farm, I show you what I remember of the areas back then. That way you and Ranma can get a head start on the teacher."

"Ok, sound good to me." a now wide awake Ranma said.

Both Akane and Tsubasa looked at the red head. " How long were you listening?" Akane started to fume.

"Not that long." Ranma said. "You know how hard it is to sleep when people talk. Besides, like Tsubasa said, it will get us up to speed with the teacher sooner."

Akane's stew came back down a few notches.

'Ok...' Tsubasa thought.

As the plane touched down at Hokaido Airport, Ranma, Akane and Tsubasa were the first to get off the plane and make their way to baggage claim, Get their things and catch the bus that would take them out to the farm. with Tsubasa acting as Tourguide for the group. As they got near the stop for the farm,  
Ranma made the mental note he should have earlier. "Oh, crap. I forgot to get some hot water. I can't show up looking like this." he said. " Is there someplace I can get some water before we get to the farm?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Ranma I forgot that you were cursed. The only place to get any water, hot or otherwise is at the store on the property, and it is real busy there at this time of day." Tsubasa apologize.

"It's not your fault, Tsubasa" Akane said. "I all but forgot about it as well."

"Aww man, that means I'll be stuck as a girl most of the time. " Ranma moaned.

"Well, you should have remembered sooner."Akane ribbed him and smiled.

"Well, it's not like I haven't been stuck this way before. Guess I'll make the best of it til I can change back for a while" Ranma cringed inwardly. But he was a Martial Artist, and adversity was a tool for training.

"Stuck?" Tsubasa asked.

Akane only giggled.

"Long story, tell you later...Maybe" was all Ranma would say.

Akane laughed harder.

Tsubasa couldn't help but start laughing as well. Soon, before the bus stopped at the farm, Ranma was laughing as well, and the bus driver couldn't help but laugh with the trio as they left. (What can I say,  
Laughter is infectious)

At the farm, Introductions were made, apologies for the missing dad, and permission granted to the trio to go ahead and set up in the small cabin in back of the store. " Remember girls, dinner will be in a couple hours, so don't wander too far. If you need to make a call home let us know." the old woman said.

"Thank you." all three chimed out in unison, starting the laugh fest up again in earnest.

'Ah to be that young again' the old woman thought.

Tsubasa, Ranma and Akane soon had their stuff put away, and were out taking in the countryside.  
Ranma having grabbed a thermos full of Hot water and one of cold for the return to the farm. First stop on The Tsubasa tour was the old tree by the lake. down at the foot of the tree, there were Two weathered mittens, one pink with age, the other light green. Tsubasa knelt down at the gloves, clearing the leaves and sticks away with reverence. Akane and Ranma watched as she did this. "This is a special place for you, Tsubasa?" Akane asked.

Without thinking, Tsubasa answered. "Hikaru and I use to come here a lot." she said.

"I see, so this is a shrine to her then?" Ranma asked.

Tsubasa realized what she had done. "More or less" was all she could say.

She remained silent for several minutes after that, before leading Ranma and Akane to the field where DD's shuttle crashed all those years ago. ' That's funny' thought Tsubasa, 'I could have sworn that all this area had regrown'. Suddenly there was a loud crashing in the woods.

"What was that?" Akane suddenly pulled a monstrous sledge hammer from out of no where.

Ranma had just put the thermoses down. "I don't know Akane, but whatever it is, it's watching us."

"Not again." Tsubasa softly whispered.

"Tsubasa, are you ok?" Both Ranma and Akane asked. When suddenly a large Eggplant looking thing with rabbit like hind legs came out of the woods, no bigger then a small German Shepard. "What the heck is that?"Both Ranma and Akane asked together.

Tsubasa slowly opened her mouth. A single word came out, barely loud enough for Ranma and Akane to hear. "Maguar"

At the utterance of its name, it sent two vinewhip tenticals at the three teens.

"Moko Takabisha" Ranma cried out as the tendrils wilted back. Akane flung her Hammer at it yelling out "Baka no Hentai" and her hammer just bouncing off its plating. Grabbing at Tsubasa, Ranma handed her off to Akane. "Get her out of here now Akane." The tone in his voice was all she needed to hear. Grabbing Tsubasa by the arm, she and the girl just ran while Ranma kept the Maguar busy.

Suddenly Tsubasa felt the old feeling again, one she hadn't felt in almost 5 year. Suddenly Akane stumbled, losing her grip on Tsubasa. As she rolled over to get back on her feet, she saw Tsubasa enveloped in a green light. Once it faded away, all that was there was a woman of about Tsubasa's build, but with long white blond hair. "Tsubasa?" Akane asked just as the strange woman headed back to where Ranma and the Maguar were doing battle.

Ranma was not having a easy time with the Maguar. "Damn. Everything I hit it with barely even slows it down." Then suddenly out of the corner of his eye he sees a figure, moving very fast and right for the Maguar. More vine whips came out from it, moving faster than the figure was. "Look out!",was all Ranma got out before the whips snagged the figure out of the air. "Moko Takabisha" Ranma called out the attack again, only to have his shot blocked with the figure of a woman, taking up the hit."No!", he cried out as the repercussions of his code came back to haunt him.' I just hit a woman.' he thought.

"Tsubasa? TSUBASA? can you hear me. Oh please be ok." the plaintive voice called out.

"Hi..Karu. Is that really you?" Tsubasa asks, wondering if she is dreaming again.

"Yes it's me, gods I thought I lost you again." she said back.

"Oh, Hikaru." Tsubasa weeps," I thought I would never see or hear you again."

Suddenly, the world shakes with enough force to tear apart a small building.

"What was ... what the devil is that guy doing" Hikaru asks.

"Well I think he is trying to stop a Maguar." Tsubasa said.

"Well whatever he did, I got a major jumpstart going on here." Hikaru giggled.

"Jumpstart?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah, he got me going again, and at almost full power" Hikaru said.

"But how?", Tsubasa wanted to know.

"I don't know, but he did it. Now what do ya say we kick some Maguar Butt, just like old times"  
Hikaru tittered.

The Tsubasa of old came back then, a look of determination crossing her lovely features. "Right lets do this."

"Right." Hikaru seconded.

It was all Ranma could do not to close his eyes as he watched the vines pull the woman into it. 'I killed her' went thru his head. That was how Akane found him moments later.

"Ranma, what's wrong, where is Tsubasa?" she asked.

'Oh god. That was Tsubasa?' he thought as his hand slowly lifted and pointed out to the figure being drawn towards the Maguar.

"TSUBASA!", Akane cried, "Ranma, DO SOMETHING"

"I tried Akane, and I think I KILLED her." Ranma said barely in control, and fighting very hard not to lose control.

It was then they both saw the movement. The focused power of the hand and the blur as it sank home thru the Maguars shell.

"What the ..."was all he could say before he thanked Kami sama and all the other gods that Tsubasa was ok.

"Woh, I have a serious power drain issue here." Hikaru said.

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, that punch we just landed used up about 75 percent of whatever jumpstarted me again." Hikaru said.

"Meaning what?", Tsubasa asked.

"Meaning I don't have enough power to destroy this Maguar."Hikaru said.

"Oh." Tsubasa frowned.

"But hey, the good news is he let us go." Hikaru sounded much chipper.

And suddenly it was gone. Injuries and all. Ranma and Akane running up next to Tsubasa. "Tsubasa,  
are you ok?" Ranma asked.

"Tsubasa, I am going to separate, ok?", Hikaru said.

"Ok. Hikaru."

In stunned silence, Akane and Ranma watch as Tsubasa is once again enveloped into a green glow,  
only to form into two separate figures. as the glow clears Tsubasa, she sees something isn't right with Hikarus form. It appears to be the same size it was 5 years ago. Finally taking shape, still wearing a winter cold weather outfit, Hikaru comes back to reality, only to be on her knees 5 seconds later.

"Woh, I don't remember it being quite this tiring before. DD aint gonna like this." Hikaru says just before she passes out.

"HIKARU!" Tsubasa cries out, but before she could even hit the ground, Ranma caught her.

Tsubasa and Akane were at Ranma's side a instant later. "So this is Hikaru" Ranma said, looking over at Tsubasa. "Looks like a younger version of you."

"She kinda is, but its complicated." Tsubasa said." Lets get her back to the house."

"I'm on it, Akane, you and Tsubasa get our stuff and meet us back at the house." and with that, the young martial artist took off at high speed over the forest canopy.

"Is she gonna be alright" Tsubasa asked Akane.

"I hope so, but I don't know. Ranma said he hit you with a ki blast" Akane looked over Tsubasa and not seeing any damage.

"Hikaru said something about that after we got hit, but she said it felt like she got a major jumpstart or something."

"Well lets get back to the house then and see what is going on." Akane said.

Ranma had Hikaru back to the house in nothing flat. Making sure no one was watching he slipped into the house and put her down on the sofa. Getting a pan of water, he rendered what first aid he could.  
"Dr. Tofu, I am not." he said to no one in particular, but he knew much more about the human body then he realized and set to work trying to trace Chi lines and such. 20 minutes later, the girls arrived and Hikaru came back at that time as well.

Tsubasa went running over to Hikaru's side when she saw the younger version of herself there and Awake. "Hiya Tsubasa, How ya been." Hikaru said in a cheery voice.

"How 've I been...How have I been...Five years go by and I don't hear nothing from you, and all you can say is 'how ya been'" Tsubasa started weeping into Hikaru's shoulder.

"Aw its ok Tsubasa, I'm ok, and more importantly, I am here now."

Ranma and Akane both look at each other and just get a 'I don't know' look on their faces.

"I think I will go out for a minute." Ranma says, nudging Akane.

"Wait for me Ranma. "Akane soon follows him out the door, where he gets splashed with a bucket of cold water from the store.

"Oh my god, I am So sorry, I forgot you were staying here." The 22 year old woman was saying.

"It's ok, no need to apologize." he spoke. Then under his breath, "stupid curse" only to have Akane meet him at the door with a towel. smiling all the while and thinking to herself ' baka, baka, baka'

Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Hikaru were sitting on the sofa talking.

"I really missed you Hikaru." Tsubasa said.

"And I missed you too. " she replied.

"Are you sure you are alright?" the young woman asked.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. Ya know, that Ranma guy is cuuute." Hikaru's statement went from tiredness to mischief.

"Hands off Hikaru, Ranma is Akane's. No if, when or buts. Got it" Tsubasa smiled back down at her younger twin.

"Got it. " She said, then changing subjects," Do you still have my old Phone. I need to get ahold of DD right away."

"It's in my travelcase, along with the handbag you made for me. why?"

"Well, If I remember, DD and Oldena were going to place a monitor Satellite in orbit and I might be able to call him and let him know about the Maguar."

"But wont the Satellite have picked up the activities of the Maguar already?" Tsubasa asked.

" Not for ones this small. Something is different about these.,They don't read like the old ones did,  
possibly from further mutating or cross breeding." Hikaru offered. "So where is that phone?"

At that moment, Ranma/girl type, came back into the room. "Sorry bout this." was all s/he said as s/he went over to get some dry clothing.

Tsubasa only giggled as Hikaru looked on in confusion. 'Why was this girl wearing Ranma's clothing?  
Well best try and get ahold of DD and figure out the rest later.'

-  
------------------

A monitor status light started blinking at the Communications panel. Switching it on, the Blond haired woman saw the face of her sometimes erstwhile partner on the screen.

"DD, this is a unexpected call. To what do I owe the pleasure." she said while thinking how much she enjoyed those earth terms.

"In one word Oldena, Hikaru. I just got a signal from the earth orbit Satellite." DD said.

" But how is that possible, I thought she faded from existence after her last battle saving Tsubasa and the earth?" the thoughts raced thru Oldena's mind as she asked DD the question.

" So did I, and all the scans and data at the time said the same thing. We only left the monitor satellite to passively scan for any signs that there were more Maguar we missed." DD said without emotion.

" I know that. " She spat at the screen, then realized what it could mean. With her voice just as flat as his, she spoke the words she dreaded ever speaking again. " Any signs of Maguar energy readings."

"Faint, but if it weren't for the brief message I got from Hikaru, I don't even think we would have gotten even this much of a reading." DD stated.

"What are your co-ordinates at this time?" Oldena asked.

"Enrout to your current position. Estimated time of arival, 25 partons. Be prepared for hyperjump at that time." DD smiled.

"What kind of ship are you bringing?" Oldena asked.

"Wait and see. You now have 23 partons to get ready. DD out". and the screen went blank.

Oldena jumped into immediate action. 'Where did he get a ship capable of hyperjump in this sector'  
she thought. Last she heard he was attached to some research colony over 3 days away. Well best get this ship battened down. and with that she started getting everything ready for the loading of her ship.

-  
-------------------

Stumbling around in another unknown forest, a young man in battle warn Khakis, loose shirt and a bandana and a backpack with a red umbrella reaches a clearing. Looking around he lets out a cry,  
"Where in the world am I now. Akari is gonna kill me."

-  
-------------------

Ok I know that it was never prover or disproven that one of Ranma's Ki generated blasts would restore power to a life, but this is my story. ;p I also know that Ranma would never Knowingly harm a girl or innocent, but I haven't yet seen what would happen if one of his moves were to cause such a problem, so I took a liberty there as well, as for Akane's Baka no Hentai hammer of death, I like the fact it just seems to appear like that, so there. And for the eternal lost boy, well... lets just say he will only make a brief appearance ,occasionally. As to Hikaru's return, lets just say she was always a part of Tsubasa only because of what happened, She never got the chance to finish growing, but that will change. I hope you like this effort so far and I hope to be able to write more soon for it. And don't be afraid to let me know what you think of it.

T.


	2. Chapter 2

OK. First of all, I want to thank you for stopping by to read my First,( and probably only) Ranma 1/2 crossover(and since there are no Figure 17 stories I have found yet),from among the multitudes of other Ranma stories here. Second, I hope you all enjoy my offering here..( and to those looking, I will be back at it on IMM and The honda factor soon) and of course Third, I don't own Ranma 1/2, Figure 17, or any other stories I may ...ah, borrow from...and make no claims to anything but what I create here from my erratic imagination. (And enjoy the title for this one. And thank you to those who submitted reviews. I hope this don't become yet another boring Ranma and Akane pairing, and with the thought I have in mind, it wont, but the muse can be fickle sometimes)  
BTW ...The story here takes place about 5 years after the end of Figure 17, which will also bring into play Ranma 1/2 just after the Safron storyline... 

Figure 17 One Half

By Talonhunter

Chapter 2...Of Ramen, Miso and...P-Chan?

In the forests of Hokaido, near a splendid view overlooking the glass still waters of a pond, we see a all too familier banbana wearing boy setting up his camp for the night. Suddenly a phone rings and the boy answers it. "Moshi,moshi. Hibiki Ryouga here."

"Sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number" the voice on the other end said.

"No problem, Have a good day" click and Ryouga hangs up the phone. 'I at least have a signal here". He thought. 'At least I can call Akari and let her know I am ok, and eventually where I am.'

The phone rings again. "Moshi,moshi. Hibiki Ryouga here."

"... Sorry again, it seams the number I have is no good. Once again have a good day." click

' How strange. To think that people stil get bad phone numbers in this day and age.' he thinks. Unseen by Ryouga, a set of eyes is watching him...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a space ship on the outer edges of the sector of space we know as Alpha Centari, A man with Aqua green hair turns off his communications grid.' Well, I guess thats what happens when you leave a number unpaid for on earth' he thinks.

"Any luck in contacting Hikaru or Tsubasa yet,DD?" the blond haired woman asked.

"No, apparently the old cell phone had its number reissued. I do know that the girls are in Hokaido though from what information Hikaru sent me. I could try contacting Tsubasa at the Farm house though. If the memory blocks are still in place, no one will remember Hikaru, but there is no way to tell what will happen if she were to be seen accidently." DD spoke.

"Have those scientists you were with been able to come up with any ideas as to why a figure was able to attain independence?"

"Not yet, just some theories about Youth DNA and such. That reporter didn't have any problems with the Reburs so they think it wasn't anything to do with the human genome, but then they also argue that it may be only from the young, so who knows."

" Well that is a discussion for another time. Do you still have the number for the farmhouse?" Oldina asked.

" yes, I have it, but getting thru on it will take a bit longer..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back on earth...

Akane was on the phone talking to Nabiki, letting her know they had arrived.

"So, has anything 'intresting' happened yet." The middle Tendo girl asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Akane replied in a 'o so inocent ' voice that got the Ice queen to laugh.(A rare treat reserved for family members)

" So the chaos magnet strikes again. I knew that boy could't keep out of trouble." She said. " So how long did it take and what was the resulting damage?"

'oh boy' Akane thought." If I tell you, please don't go wagering with everyone"

"On my honor, I wont go wagering." Nabiki said, though what Akane didn't know was it had already been done, long before they even left Tokyo.

"Ok. It went like this..." and Akane told her of the adventure so far, but leaving out the part of Hikaru and Tsubasas transfomation. As far as Akane was concerned, Nabiki didn't need to know that about them.

It was then Kasumi spoke up on the extention." Oh, I remember the Shiinas'. It was too bad about them. Ms Shiina was a nice person."

Nabiki audiably flinched. " KASUMI! Don't do that."

Akane smiled at that. Only Ranma and Kasumi could do that to NAbiki, and only recently had Ranma been able to do it to Nabiki. "Do you remember much about them, Kasumi?"

"Only that she and mother had lunch together sometimes. After they moved, mother lost track of them." Kasumi said. Suddenly there came a beep on the phone.

"Sorry Kasumi and Nabiki. There is a call coming in. I will call you back next week." and with that switched the phone over to the incoming call.

"Hello, Hokaido residence"

A mans voice came on the line. " May I speak to Tsubasa please?"

"Sure just a moment." Akane replied back and took the handset over to Tsubasa and Hikaru. "Someone calling for you, Tsubasa." and she handed her the phone.


End file.
